


Prey

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creatures they say, monsters hunt the woods in search of prey, and they don’t distinguish between animal and human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Prompt# 002: Dark Path (from 50_darkfics LiveJournal challenge community) and Prompt# 074: Dark (from stargatefic100 LiveJournal community).
> 
> This story was originally posted in September 2006.

As I walk through the darkened woods I note there is no moon out tonight. Darkness covers all the earth and blackness stretches before me into infinity. I know I shouldn't be alone in the woods, for many warn no one should be out at night. It's not safe. It's too dangerous. Creatures they say, monsters hunt the woods at night in search of prey and they don't distinguish between animal and human. They hunt what is available. They feast on anything that moves. I should be frightened, anxious, fearful, afraid so very afraid but I'm not. Instead I continue to journey deeper into the woods. As I continue on my trek I hear movement nearby, hear the snapping of twigs, the sound of heavy breathing... I'm no longer alone. I'm being followed, stalked. I have been chosen.

As the hair rises on the back of my neck I falter turning towards the sounds noting how silence fills the air. I listen my palms sweating, my breathing slightly faster than normal, my heartbeat racing. I close my eyes focusing on blocking out the sounds of my fevered heartbeat, focusing on the sounds around me. As I listen I realize that not a sound pierces the air. No creatures scurry in the undergrowth, no trees creak as the wind blows and no small stream trickles nearby. All is still, all is quiet and I feel as if I'm truly alone...though I know otherwise. There is something out there watching me, stalking me, intent on devouring me. I have been chosen as the prey. I should be scared to death. I should be running. I should be screaming, but I do none of those things save for swallowing hard before moving again.

As I begin to walk I again hear the sounds of the one in pursuit. He draws nearer to me. He is preparing to strike. I turn abruptly to my right when I hear a growl, a snarl...I am caught. I'm in his sights. I am trapped. If I were to run now I would be captured immediately. If I were to scream no one would hear me. If I were to begin walking again it would follow me. If I stand still it will attack me.

I feel my breath hitch as the growl turns into a howl. My heart begins racing faster than before and I brace myself for what is to come. I debate about what action to take and settle on running. As I take off so does the one stalking me. I know I can never escape, for it is much too fast for me. Still I run and scream as I am tackled and launched towards the ground. As I fall against the hard earth I feel the dampness of the grass I land upon. I remain still only a moment before turning abruptly onto my back. I attempt to rise but am quickly pinned beneath the one who has been stalking me. My breath comes sharper, my heart slams in my chest and I struggle. I attempt to resist the one now with me and quickly find myself subdued, trapped beneath him, my arms pinned to the ground on either side of my head, his weight bearing down on me, his heated breath bathing my cheek. 

I attempt to use my feet as a defense and they are quickly forced apart by legs much more powerful than my own. I release a desperate cry that sounds more like a moan as our hips grind together creating blessed friction that turns my moans into desperate panting. I thrust my hips against him begging with my body for what I cannot put voice to and our eyes clash, though in the darkness we see little of one another. I lift towards him intent on capturing his lips in my own, but he is faster swooping down to capture mine in his. I moan as I yank against his pinning holds on my wrists tasting him and relishing in his sweetness. As he breaks the kiss I reach for more and he chuckles before pressing his lips to my exposed neck. He presses several soft kisses there before sinking his teeth deep into the vein. 

I scream out in pleasure, shuddering beneath him, thrusting against him, moaning as he begins to suck. He drinks deeply from me, drawing strength from me into him. Feasting on the scarlett liquid I offer so freely to him. I begin to feel warm and tingly. Stars begin to dance before my vision and he withdraws his teeth choosing to laith my neck, drawing his tongue over the two neat puncture holes now present, sealing the openings with his saliva before focusing intently on me. With his hunger now satiated he prepares to offer his exchange.

I smile up at him so ready for him, so hard and so eager. I know he's staring at me in confusion, in awe though I can't see his face. It's much too dark, but he can see me. I know he is concerned, worried that he may have drank too deeply from me this time and I set out to assure him that I'm fine. I again yank against his restraining hands and rear up pressing a kiss to his lips before thrusting against him again. He hesitates mere moments before carefully turning me onto my stomach. He readjusts his hold on my arms allowing me freedom to move them once again. Then he rises and I whimper at the sudden loss I feel.

As if to reassure me he runs his fingers through my hair chuckling as I release another desperate moan to the air. I hear movement behind me, and I know he is preparing to take me. He is preparing himself. I wait patiently, desperate for his return, crying out when he savagely yanks my jeans down to reveal my nakedness to his eyes. He makes quick work of disposing of my shoes and socks then pulls my jeans the rest of the way off my legs casting them aside as he gazes upon me. I hear the soft command to rise and willingly go to my knees for him, placing my now freed hands before me, presenting myself to him for the taking.

In moments I feel a finger probing me, slipping into my rectum coated in some form of gel. I want to ask what he uses as lubrication and where he finds it out here, but I sense he carries it with him always. As he slips another finger into me I moan and thrust back drawing them to the hilt so ready for him so eager to please, but instead of taking me he slips in a third finger continuing to stretch me and prepare me for entrance. When he's finally satisfied he moves against me, bracing me about the hips and preparing for entry. I release a soft plea of "Hard...fast," that draws another chuckle from his lips. He grips me tighter aligning his body with mine in preparation for entrance. I open my mouth to plead with him to start but instead release a blissful cry of pain and pleasure as he shoves into me forcing me to take him to the hilt. I rear up drawing in deep even breaths as I coax my body to relax and take him completely. I feel his right hand leave my hip to begin stroking my back as he whispers words of encouragement to me. I feel the hand continue to rub soothingly over my back as he awaits my signal to continue. As I nod slightly that hand slips to the back of my neck and his fingers entangle in my hair. As he begins to slowly withdrawal the hand grabs hold and yanks. I scream as he yanks me upright by my hair, panting as he begins to ride me fast and furious. His grip in my hair loosens then tightens again and again as he rides me fast and rides me hard taking me like an animal, driving me towards the abyss of unending pleasure. As he thrusts powerfully I meet each thrust again and again. I begin to see flashes of light before me and I know I am so close now. I scream as he yanks on my hair, gripping me tightly against him as he comes deep inside of me. As he does I tumble over the edge with him, shooting my come onto the moist damp grass and collapsing as he drapes his glorious body over mine. 

The earth caresses me, offering a soft blanket to lay upon and my lover covers me with his body now holding me tightly against him, his arms wrapped firmly about me. We lay there for a long time enjoying each others company but as night begins to dissipate I know that he must go. He must leave me again. He gently turns me onto my back and kisses me deeply before rising and fading into the darkness once more. 

I rise and retrieve my clothes, settling on the dew-covered grass as I put my socks and shoes back on. Then I rise and whisper words into the darkness, "I love you Jack."

"And I love you, Daniel..."

Then silence surrounds me once more and I set out to continue my journey through the deep dark woods.

_They say that no one should be out at night. It's not safe. It's too dangerous. Creatures they say, monsters hunt the woods at night in search of prey and they don't distinguish between animal and human. They hunt what is available. They feast on anything that moves._

As I exit the woods I reach up to run my fingers tenderly over my neck feeling the faint marks left there, and I know that I have been marked as prey.

Jack's prey.

 

** The End **


End file.
